mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Joshua Seth
| birth_place = Kent, Ohio | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor/Magician/Hypnotist | alias = Jeremiah Freedman | gender = Male | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = Jewish | salary = | networth = | credits = Akira as Tetsuo Shima Digimon as Tai Kamiya Last Exile as Dio Eraclea Trigun as Young Millions Knives Wolf's Rain as Hige | website = http://www.JoshuaSeth.com | agent = Sutton, Barth and Vennari }} Joshua Seth Freedman (born December 2, 1970) is an American voice actor. He was born in Kent, Ohio and attended the New York University film school. He has voiced dozens of well known anime characters and is sometimes credited as "Jeremiah Freedman", but has retired from voice acting in 2005. In 2005, he became the announcer of "Kids WB's Aftertoons Show" block and "Saturdays: Unleashed" block. He also works as a comedy hypnotist and formerly as a magician. He is the author of an upcoming book on the use of hypnosis for weight loss. He currently resides in Santa Barbara, California He is known for his extremely distinct voice and usually plays very carefree, happy-go-lucky characters. He briefly retired from voice acting and focused on his career as a hypnotist. Notable Roles * Akira (film) (Pioneer Dub) - Tetsuo Shima * All Grown Up - Yu-Got * Arc the Lad - Elk * Bakuto Sengen Daigunder - Ryugu * The Batman - Announcer * The Big O - Cop * The Black Angel - Kosugi's Guard * Bleach - Additional Voices * Cardcaptor Sakura: The Sealed Card (2nd Movie) - Takashi Yamazaki * Cowboy Bebop - McIntyre * Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier- Joe Shimamura/Cyborg 009 * ''Daigunder - Ryugu * ''Digimon Adventure/''Digimon Adventure 02'' - Taichi Kamiya, Additional Voices * Digimon Frontier - Sorcermon, Teppei, and Yutaka Himi * Digimon Tamers - Kumbhiramon * Digimon: The Movie - Taichi Kamiya * DNA Sights 999.9 - Tetsuro Daiba * ''Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure - Kazuki Yotsuga * Duel Masters - Shobu Kirifuda, Hakuoh (Season One) * Dynasty Warriors 5 - Jiang Wei (uncredited) * Eagle Riders - Additional Voices * éX-Driver - Souichi Sugano * Flint the Time Detective - Additional Voices * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Omba (Ep. 9 & 11) * Giant Robo - Daisaku Kusama * Gorgeous (film) - Additional Voices * Honeybee Hutch - Hutch * IGPX - Takeshi Noa (micro-series only) * Jin Jin - Additional Voices * Last Exile - Dio Eraclea * Leave It to Kero! - Takashi Yamazaki * The Little Polar Bear - Lemming #1 * Macross Plus - Additional Voices * Mobile Suit Gundam F91 - Arthur Jung * Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team - Injured Zeon Soldier * Moldiver - Nozumo Ozora * Naruto: Shippuden - Tobi * Nightwalker - Schoolboy * Oliver Twist - Additional Voices * Orguss - Additional Voices * Pilot Candidate - Zero Enna * Racing Stripes - Additional Voices * The Return of Dogtanian - Philippe * Rurouni Kenshin - Eiji Mishima * Saint Tail - Asuka Jr. * Samurai Girl Real Bout High School - Daisaku Kamiya * Speed Racer X - Sparky * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie - Prisoner * Tenchi in Tokyo - Additional Voices * Tokyo Pig - Spencer Weinberg-Takahama * Totally Spies! - Arnold * Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Carl * Trigun - Millions Knives (young) * The Twelve Kingdoms - Ikuya Asano * Urda - Alan * Vampire Princess Miyu - Helmsman, Young Maki, Yang * Wolf's Rain - Hige * X - Additional Voices * Yukikaze - Ito * Zatch Bell! - Maruss * Zenki - Akira, Goki Video games * Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War - Rainier Altman * Ape Escape: On the Loose - Jake * Dynasty Warriors 5 - Jiang Wei * Stonekeep - Grug, Ice Sharga Guard, Tiny Sharga * Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Bose - Chaos, Hermann * Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra - Chaos References External links * * Official Website *ANN Category:1970 births Category:American magicians Category:American voice actors Category:Hampshire College alumni Category:Hypnotists Category:Kent State University alumni Category:Living people Category:New York University alumni Category:People from Kent, Ohio it:Joshua Seth fi:Joshua Seth